


Super Gay Together

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Darren being Darren, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mention of Chris/OMC, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris paints Darren's nail rainbow colored. Fun, fluff, and kisses ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Gay Together

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/116609175509/super-gay-together).
> 
> How do you write fluff? This is my poor attempt at it.

                “How did I get dragged into this again?” Chris asks from his position at Darren’s desk.

                And _desk_ is a loose term. It’s really just a small and shitty table that Darren sometimes uses to get work done, but usually just puts his liquor on. About twenty minutes ago he and Darren moved the desk to the center of the room so that they could put a chair at both ends and face each other.

                “Because I have short and chubby fingers,” Darren responds, being careful not to move.

                “You do not have short _or_ chubby fingers,” Chris replies, concentrating very hard at the task at hand.

                “Well,” Darren says, “they’re not very nimble. And I don’t want to look like a two dollar hussy.”

                Chris shakes his head as he picks up a bottle of lime green nail polish.

                “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Chris laments.

                “I wear nail polish all of the time,” Darren defends. “How does this surprise you?” His hands are resting on top of the table while Chris paints the colors of the rainbow on them. Darren had wanted something unique and special, like each nail being painted with stripes or designs, but Chris gave him a death glare when he suggested that. So instead Chris is painting each nail an individual _neon_ color. Because Darren had insisted upon neon.

                “Yes, but I’m never the one to put it on you,” Chris says as he carefully runs the brush over Darren’s ring finger. Darren had to teach him the correct way to apply nail polish, and Chris has a Q-Tip submerged in nail polish remover next to him on the (totally expected) chance that he will occasionally color a cuticle.

                “I can’t paint my left hand very well,” Darren contends. “Plus, let’s think of this as a bonding experience!” He’s smiling goofily, and Chris knows that it’s just a tactic Darren uses to offset Chris’ surly nature.

                He’s not trying to come off as a blunt asshole, but he knows that he sometimes does. He takes a deep breath as he closes the lime green bottle and tries to lose all of his tension.

                “You’re right,” Chris says, trying to hide his smile. “You really are terrible at painting your left hand.” He says it with a friendly lilt in his voice, and it only causes Darren to smile wider with the knowledge that he’s—once again—broken down Chris’ barriers.

                “Hence why I got you on board. Now I won’t have to make a fool of myself when I’m walking out and about.”

                Chris shakes his head affectionately. “What color do you want next?” He asks.

                “Orange,” Darren responds.

                Chris almost scowls, shooting Darren an alarmed expression. “You want to put bright orange next to lime green?” He asks, clearly appalled.

                After a moment’s consideration, Darren backtracks. “You’re right. How about blue?”

                “Much better,” Chris says, grabbing an obnoxious shade of blue from the table and shaking it hard a few times.

                “So what’s the plan for after this?” he asks.

                “TV while my nails dry and then we can grab a bite to eat?” Darren asks, watching as Chris cautiously paints Darren’s tiny pinky.

                “I’m so tired of TV, so can we not?” He asks, his voice affecting a lighter nature so as to not upset Darren.

                Darren only shrugs. “Sure,” he says. They did watch TV all day, so Chris is relieved at the idea that they could just spend time together without some sort of electronic toy in the background (or foreground). “What about food?”

                “I was thinking we could go on a hike, actually. Or a walk.”

                “That sounds nice,” Darren replies. “It’s been a while since we’ve done that.”

                They spend the next few minutes just listening to the music flowing out of the speakers. Darren had put on an old R&B record from the 50s or 60s: some artist that Chris has never heard of, but whose voice he enjoys anyways. Chris finishes up his second coat and lets them dry for a minute while he cleans up any paint around Darren’s cuticles and grabs the Top Coat paint.

                “You know,” Chris says thoughtfully, “the first time I met you you had rainbow colored nails.” He can’t help but grin as the memory floods his senses. “You went to shake my hand and all I could think about was how _gay_ that seemed. And then I hated myself for saying that because I realizes how _terrible_ and _homophobic_ it sounded. But I couldn’t stop myself.”

                “Well, it was a very astute thought,” Darren chuckles, lifting his head and catching Chris’ gaze.

                “Ha!” Chris blurts out. “Astute my ass. It took you nearly two years to even tell me that you liked guys.”

                “You never asked!” Darren defends, unable to stop himself from cracking up.

                “If your nails weren’t wet I’d throw a pillow at you right now,” Chris threatens as he caps the Top Coat of polish and begins cleaning up everything on the table. Darren stays sitting so that his nails can dry, and for that Chris is grateful. He’d kill Darren if he fucked up the nails now and Chris had to redo them.

                “In my defense,” Darren says, “you really did never ask.”

                “Well you never asked about me, yet you still knew!” Chris shoots back, still smiling.

                “That’s because you had a boyfriend! Who you talked about. _Constantly_. Followed by a second boyfriend. Who you brought with you. _Everywhere._ ”

                It’s something they laugh about now. Darren had a crush on Chris, and he thought that Chris _knew_ that Darren likes guys. Chris did not have a crush on Darren, because he thought that Darren was straight and that he was weird (frequent rainbow colored nail polish, a love of wide brimmed women’s sun hats, and long standing habit of flirting unabashedly with women). Though Chris did enjoy his friendship, he never saw them as being anything more.

                Until a drunken confession from Darren and a few stolen kisses led to a very long and surprisingly serious talk where Darren told Chris that he was seriously the only person in their friend group who didn’t know that Darren was cautiously bisexual ( _cautiously_ because it was a label he was, at the time, reticent to adopt for himself).

                But after everything was cleared up, they both got their acts together and the rest is history. Two years later and they’re still together.

                “One day I’ll get you to paint your nails rainbow,” Darren vows.

                “Yeah?” Chris smiles from the kitchen, eyebrow raised in challenge.

                “Yeah,” Darren confirms, standing up and walking over to Chris. “I’ll paint your nails, and you’ll paint mine. And together,” he leans forward, “we’ll be,” he places his hands on Chris’ sides, “super,” he takes a step forward so there’s no space between them, “ _gay_.”

               He leans forward and kisses Chris, and Chris can’t help but smile into it and laugh.

                “There is nothing more I’d like than to be super gay with you,” he says, leaning forward and capturing Darren’s lips in another kiss. He begins to dip him, but he doesn’t take his lips off of Darren’s, and it’s a really awkward angle and he can’t support Darren, so instead they both end up falling to the floor.

                “That didn’t work out very well,” Chris laughs as he kneels above Darren, with his hands on either side of Darren’s head.

                “Don’t care,” Darren says. “Kiss me again.”

                They never to go on that hike Chris wanted to. But it doesn’t matter, because instead they spend some time being super gay and naked together.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time you write something in that little white box, my heart goes BOOM BOOM BOOM.
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/116609175509/super-gay-together).


End file.
